


Surviving It All

by WarpedMinded



Series: SPN - Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash, Gore, Happy Ending, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Beth Harvelle and Anna Milton hide from Zombies in an old gas station. [Rated for Violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving It All

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surviving It All  
>  **Author:** WarpedMinded  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Anna/Jo  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Warnings:** angst, Gory, Blood, hurt/comfort, zombies, Violence, happy ending -sort of-  
>  **Summary:** Joanna Beth Harvelle and Anna Milton hide from Zombies in an old gas station.  
>  **Word Count:** 1,927  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Supernatural, only Kripke does. And I do not make money from writing this.  
>  **Author's Note:** This was written for [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)'s - Phase 3 - **#8 Challenge** the **'Zombie Apocalypse'**.

  


  
When zombies started walking amongst the living, Anna had lost her grace again. She was looking for the Winchester brothers in a small town less than an hour from Bobby's. Anna had heard that there had been a case, so she assumed the brothers and their angel had come to fix it.  
   
And that was when Anna found Jo. Joanna was currently dragging a trunk full of weapons and two other large luggage bags with her into a gas station.  
   
Loud growling noises startled the redhead, making her turn around. She gasped when she saw over a dozen men, women, and children running towards her, their eyes showing their hunger. Anna started running towards the station, where she knew Jo would help her. She let out a yell when she got close enough to be heard, and was thanking her father when Jo ran out with her shotgun, and began shooting at the zombies that were the closest to the redhead that was running for her life.  
   
When she got past the pumps, she was tackled by an elderly looking woman who had a long deep gash across her face. The gash had gone over her left eye—well, where an eye would have been—and down her cheek; where it was so wide, you could see the inside of her mouth. As the zombie was about to bite her arm, Jo ran up and blasted the zombie in the skull, splattering gore everywhere, even on Anna.  
   
Anna was gasping as she was yanked up and pulled into the gas station. A place she had never thought she would be thankful to be in.  
   
"What the hell do you think you were doing out there huh?" Jo's eyes were blazing with fury. "You could have gotten killed out there-" She paused in the middle of her tirade and tilted her head, looking Anna over.  "Wait... Don't I know you? You look awfully familiar."  
   
Anna opened her mouth to reply, but Jo snapped her fingers and pointed at the redhead, "You're the one that the angels wanted to kill, and then you found your grace and became an angel again, right?"  
   
"Yeah. But they just call me Anna for short." She gave a slightly uncomfortable smile.  
   
Jo gave a short laugh. "So that means you can get us out of here!" She looked so happy, but the happiness dwindled when she saw the sad look that passed over Anna's face. "You can't get us out?"  
   
Anna stepped closer to the blonde and reached out a gore covered hand, but stopped when she saw how gross she looked.  "I'm sorry. When the apocalypse started, I guess I was one of the angels that were considered expendable. So my grace just... disappeared, and I fell, again." She looked down at her body and cringed, "If it's alright, I would really like to get cleaned off."  
   
Joanna came out of her stupor and nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Yeah..." She went to one of the bags and pulled out a large first aid kit. "Come on this way." She started down the aisle and walked to the back where the restroom sign was. When Anna stepped into the women's room, Jo cursed and started walking out. "I need to grab another pair of clothes, and some soap and shampoo. You can get undressed, if you want to get out of the clothes now." She gave a kind smile and closed the door.  
   
The fallen angel went over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She winced when she saw all the blood on her. Thankfully none of it was hers. At least she was sure most of it wasn't. That fall probably gave her a bunch of scrapes. So Anna took off her shirt and her torn pants, wincing when a dried up patch of blood made the jeans stick to her knee. So she wetted her hand and pressed it against her pants, and it softened up the spot enough to pull it off without causing it to bleed more. Anna decided to leave on her bra and panties, but took off her socks. That was when Jo came in, carrying one of the bags.   
   
She paused when she saw Anna almost naked, and she actually started to blush a little. Tough girl Joanna actually blushed when seeing a fallen angel partly nude. She handed over the shampoo and the soap, and a washcloth. "The clothes are in the bag, just use whatever fits you. I'll just be..." She was still staring at Anna, "waiting out there. I turned off the gas pumps, until we need some. But I brought a portable cooker, so we can heat up the hotdogs they have in the freezer."  
   
"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you for helping. I'm kind of sad I never met you before. You seem like a very stable female hunter."  
   
Joanna's smile seemed to light up the room, and she left Anna alone.  
   
She washed herself off, and added some ointment to the scrapes on her knees and hip.  
   
***  
   
When Anna came out, her red hair was tied back and she had on one of Jo's large sleeping t-shirts, and a pair of pajama pants.  
   
Jo had the cooker on the counter next to the hot dog machine. She turned around, "Hey, I found out that the electricity was still working. But I kept the lights off, since we don't want to draw attention to us anymore to us than needed.  
   
"Seems like a good idea." Anna chuckled as she grabbed some press lights, and batteries. "We should use something for light though. We don't want to trip over ourselves during the night." When she added the batteries, Anna set one on the counter, and another where there laid an open sleeping bag and a blanket.  
   
Supper was hot dogs and nachos, both which Jo liked. Anna wasn't much of a meat fan, but she still ate it, knowing she was going to need the energy for later.  
   
"I am so glad they have bars across the windows and doors here. Makes it a lot safer, then we won't have to worry about them breaking through the windows and climbing in." Jo said, uncomfortable with the quiet. "I'm gonna go look around the back and see if I can find a cellphone. I lost mine, which was so very convenient." She rolled her eyes, making Anna smile.  
   
Anna chewed on her bottom lip as she looked towards the sleeping bag. She felt like she hadn't slept for over a day, and it was finally taking a toll on her after having a filling meal. Getting your grace torn out of you can do that, she thought bitterly.  
   
Jo seemed to realize Anna was tired, and shooed her over there. "I only brought one sleeping bag, but we can both lay on it and share the blanket. That alright?"  
   
"Of course it is." Anna also thought in her mind that is was odd that Jo made her feel so safe.  
   
Jo was watching Anna the whole time, a slight smirk on her lips, like she knew what Anna was thinking. She then turned towards the hot dog machine and cooker, and started to clean them. All through the night, there was the sound of zombies groaning and banging on the bars. But that didn't keep either Jo or Anna awake. They knew they were going to need the sleep for a long day tomorrow.  
   
***  
   
When Jo woke up, she realized that they had snuggled together to keep warm under the blanket, and she pulled away, embarrassed. Then she saw that Anna had been awake and was watching her.  
   
"Sorry about that. I am a bed hog." Joanna joked, but Anna didn't smile.  
   
"You don't need to lie to me. I may not be an angel anymore, but I can still tell when people lie to me." Anna gave a sweet smile and slowly slid her hand over Jo's, which was laid between them. "It's the apocalypse; we don't have to worry about our sins anymore. We can be with whoever we want to be with."  
   
Jo looked down at their hands and frowned, "As much as I want to do this, my mother might not feel the same way. I just don't think it's the right time to be worrying about starting a relationship."  
   
As Anna slowly pulled her hand away, it was grabbed by Jo's tight fist. "But I want you to know, I am willing to explore this more. Just when I am sure we are at Bobby's and somewhere safe."  
   
A smile spread across Anna's face as she gave a slight nod. "I can wait." When Jo started to get up, Anna touched the blonde's arm, "I'm glad you are willing to give this a shot."  
   
***  
   
They spent a little of their time searching through the lost and found, and Jo did a little dance when she found a cellphone.  
   
Thankfully the cellphone towers were still up, at least for now. So Jo was able to call her mom, but no one answered. Anna could see the panic bubbling up in Jo. She stepped closer and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Do you remember the number for Bobby's? They might know something."  
   
When Jo called Bobby's, she found out her mother was safe with Bobby, the Winchester brothers, and their angel; she still cried, but it was happy tears.  
   
She told them about Anna being there with her, and that they were safe inside the gas station. "We are going to try to leave today. I think the zombies might have left for other houses, but we don't know for how long. We are gonna grab as much as we can and high tail it to the truck, and be back there in a couple hours."  
   
Anna went to get started on the packing. She found boxes, and started to put everything she could find in them. They were going to need a lot of food and supplies back at Bobby's.  
   
***  
   
When Jo finished the call she went to help Anna. They both went to grab the same thing, and their eyes met.  
   
Joanna gave a smile and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against the redhead's lips. Anna let out a small sigh, pressing back. It was a short, tender kiss. But it was enough for them. They knew that when they had time, or when they got on the road, they would talk.  
   
When they got most of the food items into the truck, Jo started to throw the odds and ends in; toilet paper, paper towels, cleaning supplies, gloves, toothpaste and toothbrushes, and tons more. They then used a tarp to tie down everything so they won't blow away on the drive back to Bobby's.  
   
It had taken a while for the zombies to hear them, and when they did, they came running. When they got to the truck, Anna and Jo were inside and starting it up. They left with gravel flying and hitting some of the undead. It might have been funny if they weren't running—driving—for their lives.  
   
***  
   
During the ride to Bobby's, they did talk. Asking each other questions, likes and dislikes. They didn't have much in common, but as Anna's hand slid into Jo's, they knew it wouldn't matter. They were gonna survive this apocalypse at Bobby's, with their friends, family, and each other.


End file.
